Après Endgame
by Avengirl13
Summary: Les Avengers recherche toujours la pierre de l'âme tandis que Pepper fait une étrange découverte
1. Une étrange Découverte

_Bonjour, Bonsoir_

_Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur_ _Avengers. Je voulais faire ça depuis assez longtemps Et depuis que j'ai découvert cette application j'ai pu enfin le faire. J'ai réalisée ça avec une amie qui m'a beaucoup aider et quelques'unes qui mon aidée pour l'orthographe :p (en même temps je suis pas très douée, comme on le dit : tout le monde a ses défauts)_

_Bon assez de blabla je vous laisse lire._

_Bonne lecture. :-)_

o0o

Tout le monde dit que tu es mort, quelques'uns pensent que tu es coincé dans une sorte d'autre dimension... Peut être.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu es en vie.

J'essaye de te chercher, quelque fois j'abandonne puis le lendemain je reprend les recherches aussi tôt. J'ai fait le test de grossesse.. C'est positif, je vais élever notre enfant seule.. Toi qui voulais un enfant, le voilà sauf que tu ne saura peut être jamais la pour le voir. J'essaye de rester courageuse Tony, mais c'est compliqué ! Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

Je T'aime et je pense à toi chaque jour.

_Pepper Potts._

**Du côté de ce qu'il reste des Avengers.**

Black Widow alias Natacha Romanof,

cherche toujours la gemme de l'âme en compagnie de Black Panthère alias T'Challa, Spiderman alias Peter Parker,

Ant-Man alias Scot Lang, Le Faucon alias Sam Wilson.

Natacha rechercha les Gardiens De La Galaxie pour essayer le la trouver ensemble.

Elle alla à Xandar, et vit le grand vaisseau de Star-Lord qui se reconnaissais à sa taille et à ses couleurs vifs -orange clair et d'un bleu assez foncé- les ailes du beau vaisseau étais aplatit et le capot étais légèrement cabossé.

Elle essaya d'appeler Les Gardiens de la galaxie par leur nom de groupe, mais rien,

aucune réponse.. Alors elle décida de chercher dans ses contacts pour voir si elle avait le numéro de l'un d'entre eux. Elle chercha assez loin pour voir enfin la lettre R s'y afficher. Dans celle ci y avais écrit le prénom de Roket.

Natacha tenta de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises "_celle la c'est la bonne_" mormonna Natacha à elle même.

Elle avais bien raison c'était la bonne, il décrocha.

\- "Allô ?

\- Oui, c'est bien Roket ?

\- Ça pourrai être qui d'autre ? " dit Roket d'un ton moqueur

Natacha fit un sourire rassuré.

**Un peu plus tard.**

Elle entra dans le vaisseau mais ne vit personne, Natacha décida de monter à l'étage supérieur.

Il faisait noir mais pas assez pour y voir une grande silhouaite face au tableau de bord.

_Du côté de Pepper Potts._

Pepper Potts étais dans une maison

beaucoup trop grande pour y habiter seule.. La maison avait 2 étages :

-Un pour les 3 chambres (qui malheureusement ne servait pas à grand chose)

\- Le dernier conservait des cartons, qui contenait quelque affaires de Tony Stark, que Pepper ne pouvais plus les voir sans explosée en sanglots.

Alors oui, on peux dire que cette maison étais beaucoup trop grande pour elle...

Pepper se refugiais dans ses bouquins.

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois qu'elle n'avait pas repris les recherches, elle voulait faire le deuil pour de bon. Soudain un bruit se fait entendre au deuxième étage, Pepper se leva brusquement se demandant ce que cela pouvais bien être. Alors elle alla voir à l'étage.

Elle vit les fenêtres ouvertes et le courant d'air fit tomber des cartons, en particulier un, avec les lettres qu'elle avait écrit au sujet de Tony. Elle se mit dans un coin de la salle et se mit à les lire. Puis resta sur une phrase qu'il lui étais très perplexe.

_Quelques'un pensent que tu es coincé dans une sorte d'autre dimension._

Et c'est la qu'elle fit une étrange découverte...

**•••A suivre•••**

_*Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de le lire :-)_ _(désolé si c'est pas très long.)_

_Les commentaires instructifs sont la bienvenue ! _


	2. Les recherches

***_Et c'est là qu'elle fit une étrange_**

**_découverte..._**

Pepper descendu à toute vitesse des escaliers, c'est comme si une lumière s'était allumée chez elle, comme si.. Elle avait trouvée la solution à tous ses problèmes. Elle prit le téléphone pour appeler un ami qui l'avait soutenue. James Rhods, le fidèle ami de Tony Stark, celui qui n'avait jamais abandonné Pepper.

Il a toujours été la pour elle. Si elle devais se confiée, dire tous ses secrets, se serai sans hésiter chez lui.

**Chez les Gardiens De La Galaxie.**

C'était lui, il était de dos mais Natacha pouvait le reconnaître de sa grande taille, il était bien battit, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il n'avait pas de veste sur lui juste un tee-shirt gris, trouée, sale et une barbe mal rasée.

Ce n'étais plus le même.. Natacha ne le reconnaissais quasiment pas. Il eut un silence infini avant qu'il prononce ces mots :

"Te revoilà." prononça-il en s'appuyant sur les commandes.

Natacha ne savais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Depuis qu'ils avaient essayés de ramener à la vie Gamora plusieurs fois en vains, Peter n'avait plus envie de croire qu'un miracle aurais pu l'a sauvée.

"Oui. Me revoilà. J'ai besoin de toi Peter.

-Comment ? Tu a besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ? Pour encore échoué dans ce que nous entretenons ? Se sera sans moi. lui a t il annoncé.

\- Je pense qu'on a trouvé un moyen de la sauver en retrouvant la gemme de l'âme.

\- Ne me fait plus de faux espoir. C'est fini, Elle est morte... Je...j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.. s'exclama t- il.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

\- Au contraire, je peux. Tu n'ai pas le seul à avoir perdu ce que tu aimais. Moi je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les récupérer... Alors fait le pour moi.

Peter se taisa un temps, puis se retourna et parla.

\- Je ne pense peut être qu'à moi mais je ne veux pas. C'est trop dur pour moi... Je n'ai pas envie d'échouer une troisième fois...

Natacha avait vu une photo de Gamora sur la table du vaisseau, elle regarda la photo en silence puis prononça ses mots :

"Alors fait le pour elle. Montra-t-elle du regard la photo posée sur la table.

Star-lord ne savant pas quoi répondre, se tut un instant. Réfléchie. Puis reprit la discussion.

"Ok, je vais le faire pour elle... Alors ? Où cette Gemme qu'on en finisse?

**Chez James.**

Pepper était chez lui, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle a pu découvrir.

"James ! Pour Tony j'en suis certaine dorénavant ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il était pendant tous ce temps dans l'autre monde. C'était évident ! Il nous avait laissé un indice tous ce temps, c'était lui et...

\- Hey, Hey... Doucement. coupa James.

Allons-nous asseoir.

Après s'être assis dans la cuisine, James prépara un café pour Pepper.

-James ! On a pas le temps. L'autre monde pourrait se refermer.

\- Je sais bien, mais en es-tu sûr qu'il est bien là-bas ? C'est très dangereux, tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui, il m'avait dit avant de partir qu'on allait bientôt vivre une vie normale. Je pense qu'il veux que je le retrouve.

-Nan pas toi. Nous, les Avengers, le problème c'est qu'il n'y a presque plus de héro... Et puis on c'est même pas si il est encore en vie là-bas !

\- James, je ne veux pas élever mon enfant seule.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas que tu y aille.

James se leva de ça chaise.

Pepper se leva à son tour, regardant James et dit calmement et tendrement :

**"S'il te plait...**"

James la regarda essayant éperdument de l'en empêcher mais, il savait qu'il n'y arriverai pas.

\- Ok, Je vais essayer de les contacter. Mais s'il te plait, ne fait pas de chose qui risque de mettre ta vie et celle du bébé en danger.

-Oui, merci beaucoup James.

**Au vaisseau.**

"Alors il ne reste que vous 4 ?

demanda Peter. **P** (ouais sinon on si retrouve plus x))

\- Oui. dit Roket.

\- Et elle est passé ou celle avec.. heu.. les antennes là ? dit il en gesticulant les mains, pour faire réagir Roket qui ne prêter pas beaucoup d'intention à lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et vous la chercher pas ?

Roket étais concentré sur ce qu'il regardait, il tourna la tête du côté de Peter. **P**.

\- Tu veux pas un peu arrêter de me les casser ?

-Ah oui oui, pardon.

Quelque minutes passèrent.

\- On va ou ? Demanda Peter.P

\- Tu viens avec nous sans même savoir où tu va ?! s'exclama Roket.

-Heu... Ouais c'est ça.

-Uhh... souffla désespérément Roket en pensant que ce voyage va être long, très long...

Arrivé sur la planète ... . Natacha donna

des ordres très clairs. Chercher la gemme par petit groupes.

"Alors... Black Panthère avec Sam, Scott avec Drax, Roket, Groot, Peter. P ensemble..

\- C'est une blague? rétorqua Roket. Chuis avec le gamin?

\- Oui... Bon pour finir Star-lo...Natacha regarda autours d'elle mais ne le vit pas. Ou est-il ?

**••• A suivre...•••**

_Merci beaucoup, encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Les commentaire instructifs sont la bienvenue. ;) _

_Je tient à préciser que toute cette histoire est inventé et que je l'avais imaginé bien avant endgame. Juste après Infinity War j'ai voulu créé mon histoire qui suivait. Merci. _

_Et si vous voyez des fautes, c'est normal c'est moi qui écrie.. xp_


	3. 7 ème Gemmes

***Où est-il ?**

Elle ne vit rien, pas la moindre trace de Star-lord, elle ne montra aucun signe d'anxiété, Natacha se montra calme et responsable. Elle demanda alors à Black Panthère de le joindre via son appareil, mais il ne répondit pas. Alors ils décidèrent de le localiser grâce aux signaux qu'émettais son portable mais avant de le faire le portable de Natcha sonna, c'était Peter qui appelais comme si de rien était, comme si pour lui, disparaître sans aucun soucis sur une planète qui leurs était parfaitement inconnue était normal. Natacha était énervé et en même temps soulagé. Elle répondit donc à son appel.

\- Allô ? demanda calmement Natacha.

\- Allô, c'est moi je l'ai trouvé. Je vous indique où je suis sur les capteurs. répondit-il.

Tout était allé si vite, Natacha avait l'impression que Star-Lord voulait en terminer au plus de vite avec cette histoire, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher... On serai prêt à tout pour le ramener à la vie, même si il faudrait en mourrir. Elle voulait quand même savoir si Quill n'était pas trop secoué.

\- Attend, ça va ?

\- Oui, t'en fait pas. Allez-y...

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, Natacha pouvait l'entendre mais c'étais certainement rien, après tout, ils ont vécu le pire.

Il avait bien montrer où était sa position, elle était assez loin de leurs emplacements, Natacha se demandait comment avait-il pu parcourir un tel chemin en si peu de temps, elle savait qu'il voulait y croire, il voulait l'a sauvée, c'était son unique but : la revoir. Cette question alors étais peut être stupide.

Ils suivirent le chemin qu'avait indiqué Peter. Arrivé là-bas, la première chose qu'ils virent était une sorte de gigantesque sol pleureur, qui convrait toute la partie indiquée. Ils passèrent les feuillages épais, et se trouvèrent au centre de l'endroit. Il faisait sombre, très sombre.

Une silhouette s'approchait, cette silhouette, c'étais Peter qui chuchotait quelque chose, une excuse, Pourquoi ? Peut être s'était il excuser d'avoir disparu comme ça. Sans prévenir. Puis c'est là que Peter le redit un peu plus fort cette fois :

"Je suis vraiment... désolé..."

A ce moment précis un chitauri avança avec une arme pointer en direction de la nuque de Peter. Une armée s'approchait lentement, derrière le chitauri.

\- Donnez-nous la gemme où sinon votre amie sera sur un fauteuil roulant à vie ! cria le chitauri qui avait par la suite apprit à évoluer et parlait couramment notre langage.

\- On a pas la Gemme ! répondit Natacha. On la cherche comme vous !

\- Ah Bon ? En es-tu sûr ? disait-il avec un sourire des plus méprisant.

Natacha, ne comprenait pas où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Alors elle se tourna et chercha du regard les personnes qui étaient derrière elle pour essayer de chercher une réponse. Un simple regard. Du soutien, de l'aide. Parker avait l'air de savoir quelque chose puis le silence s'arrêta, le chitauri mis fin à cette énigme.

\- Demande alors à ton ami l'araignée... disait-il. Si c'est vraiment lui...

Elle avait donc raison, il cachait bien quelque chose. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- Peter... Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ?

oOo

Après que Pepper soit partie, James essaya alors de joindre les Avengers, personne ne répondit, il décida de joindre Natacha mais en vain...

C'était sans doute normal, c'était les nouveaux Avengers, ils devaient sûrement avoir beaucoup à faire. Alors pour faire plaisir à Pepper, James continua les recherches, il vérifia sur Internet ce qu'il pourrait trouver à ce sujet. Mais pas grande chose sans citer ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Il savait que l'autre monde était un endroit très dangereux pour un être humain, il y avait énormément de monstres, de très grandes tours, il faisait tout le temps nuit et surtout froid.

Même si Tony avait peut être réussi à y rentrer, il serait sans doute déjà mort... James ne savait plus quoi en penser, devait il avoir la foie ou devait il simplement être réaliste. Cette question resta là... essayant de chercher une réponse, James finit par se coucher. Peut être que demain serai une meilleure journée...

oOo

Natacha eu peur à ce moment là, peur de cette bataille qui pouvait soudainement arrivée, peur de ce que Peter pouvait bien caché, peur de perdre Star-Lord...

C'est alors là qu'elle vit Peter se transformer soudainement en une créature verte, ça elle pouvait bien le confirmer, il n'étais pas humain. C'étais un Skrull, un Skrull qui avait pris l'apparence du gamin. Natacha était alors étonnée... Elle ne se doutait de rien, elle s'en voulait, pourquoi n'avait elle pas été plus vigilante sur ce coup là. Elle se rejetait la faute car ça devait être elle qui aurait dû veillée sur lui, elle avait fait une promesse... Une promesse qu'elle devait tenir mais elle devait faire face au plus pire désormais. Elle devait savoir pourquoi des Skulls(1) avaient besoin de cette pierre ou pourquoi l'avait elle déjà.

Trop de question sans réponse, il fallait les résoudre...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Natacha au Skrull. Pourquoi avait vous besoin de la pierre ?

\- La Gemme ! Donne l'a nous ! cria le chitauri qui ne laissait pas répondre le Skrull. Sinon on le décends. poursuivit-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord... répondit le Skrull.

Le Skrull s'avança, il chercha quelque chose dans sa veste, une pierre. Mais ce n'étais pas une des Gemmes que Natacha connaissait, non. Elle étais noire rempli de tache rose, ce qui était terriblement magnifique.

La taille de cette pierre ne faisais même pas la moitié d'un pouce mais elle renfermais sûrement un grand pouvoir... Ce qui effrayait Natacha. Quel étais ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi la fabriquer ?

Le Skrull s'approcha des Chitauris.

Romanoff ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne réagissez pas, elle étais tétanisée, ce n'étais pas dans son habitude, ce n'étais pas ce qu'on lui avait appris. Mais est ce qu'elle voulais vraiment réagir ? Une petite voix lui disais de faire quelque chose, mais au fond elle, elle voulait leur donner. Peut-être qu'en faisant ça, Peter serais sortie du pétrin.. Peut être... Mais c'était pas sûr... Il ne fallait pas tenter quoi-que-ce soit de débile. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ?

Prêt à tendre la pierre au Chitauris, un bruit assourdissant fit arrêter cet échange.

_À terre ! _Cria le Skrull.

~•••**À suivre•••~**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Ouais je sais ce À suivre est beaucoup trop bizarre mais plus d'inspi /

Bise. ~Avengirl.


End file.
